Attack of the Data Monsters! An Epic Adventure!
THIS STORY WILL BE RESUMED. HALLELUYAH. 'Main Characters' *SupremeGotenks(Creator of the story) - Gotenks. Status: Alive. *Gohan23 - Gohan. Status: Alive *Gogeta1181 - Gogeta. Status: Deceased *Gotek/DrAssassin - Adult Gotek. Status: Alive *Jimmykiller9/KillerBaka9 - Turles. Status: Alive. *IamSPARK128 - Mushra. Status: Deceased *Nimbus.69- Clamenta. Status: Deceased *SuperSaiyanSimba - Videl. Status: Alive *Nappa'sgoatee - Nappa. Status: Deceased *BlazeFireXXXX - Bardock. Status: Alive 'Main Atagonists' *TheTrollMaster09. Status: Deceased *Data Monsters. Status: Active *Data Monster King. Status: Alive 'Cameo Appearances' *UltimateGohan13 - Ultimate Gohan *SS4 Vegito - Vegito *IceMoonCloud - Final Form Frieza *Kid Janemba/SuperSaiyanKrillin - Super Janemba *Willtocool- Kid Trunks *Nappa77 - Ghost Nappa *Supremegogeta - Super Gogeta (mentioned but not seen) Chapter 1 -The Data Monsters Attack UDBW! It all began one day in the Wiki of Ultra Dragon Ball wiki. Nappa'sgoatee, Nimbus.69, and me, SupremeGotenks, were having a little chat. Nappa'sgoatee: So who would win: Mystic Gohan or Gotenks. SupremeGotenks: Obvious...ME! Nimbus.69: NO MYSTIC GOHAN! Suddenly UltimateGohan13 appeared from seemingly nowhere.... UltimateGohan13: NO ULTIMATE GOHAN! He then took off to edit his User Page. SupremeGotenks: Ooo-kay then? Nappa'sgoatte: Wait, aren't Ultimate Gohan and Mystic Gohan the same? Nimbus.69: *starts singing Friday* Nappa'sgoatee & SupremeGotenks: AAAAHHHHH!!! *RAIG* Suddenly Jimmykiller9 appeared but badly injured. It was if he was attacked by someone...or someTHING... Jimmykiller9: Ow...my spleen... Nappa'sgoatee: What the ****? SupremeGotenks: Jimmy? Nimbus.69: JIM JIM!!! Nimbus.69 rushed over the near-dead Jimmykiller9, her eyes tearing up. Nimbus.69: Who did this?! Jimmykiller9: That thing. Nappa'sgoatee: What thing? He pointed to what look like a Xenomorph from Aliens vs Predators: Sharp teeth, Black skin, a long cranium, a long tail, and an extra mouth in the other one. Nappa'sgoatee: Oh....crap. SupremeGotenks: Agreed. Nappa'sgoatee: Nimbus! Get Jimmy to a safe place! Nimbus: Ok... Nappa'sgoatee: You ready SG? SupremeGotenks: Hell yeah I am. Nappa'sgoatee: Bomber DX! SupremeGotenks: Big Tree Cannon! The creature merely dodged both attacks. However the Bomber DX took off its tail and the Big Tree Cannon took off its right foot. SupremeGotenks: We screwed? Nappa'sgoatee: We screwed. ???: SKREEEEEE!!! DrAssassin: *epic neck snap* ???: X_X SupremeGotenks: Gotek! DrAssassin: Hey guys. I supposed you don't know what this creature is right? Nappa'sgoatee: Why do you? DrAssassin: Yes, they are known as Data Monsters. Chapter 2 -Gotek knows something. After getting attacked (and nearly being killed) by a creature known as a Data Monster, DrAssassin tells Nappa and Gotenks what he knows about them. SupremeGotenks: They? You mean theres more of this things? DrAssassin: A LOT more actually. Nappa'sgoatee: And we have to stop them? DrAssassin: Maybe. If we can. They're supposed to be extinct. But I guess some survived after whatever caused them to die. SupremeGotenks: Well we should fight back! These things will kill everyone we know and love. Nappa'sgoatee: Yeah. If Assassin can snap there necks we can kill them just as easily. Suddenly the five users heard an explosion nearby. SupremeGotenks: What was that? DrAssassin: They're here... Nappa'sgaotee: Looks like were not the only ones fighting back. SupremeGotenks: It came from over there. Lets go. SG, NG, and Assassin flew off tot he loocation of the explosion. Back at their previous location, Nimbus was still nursing Jimmy. Nimbus.69: Its gonna be ok Jimmy... Jimmykiller: Yeah...there were more of those things...I managed to run away from them but one found me. I ran. It followed. Nimbus.69: What was it anyway? Jimmykiller: The crap should I know? Maybe BlazeFireXXXX knows something. Nimbus.69: Lets go ask him. Nimbus.69 flies off carrying Jimmykiller9, still tired from running from the Data Monsters. Little do they know they were actually flying in the same direction as SupremeGotenks, Nappa'sgoatee, and DrAssassin were flying. Also BlazeFireXXXX is fighting in the battle of his life... Chapter 3 -The War has begun. (O_O) Somewhere in the wiki Gohan23, Gogeta1181, and BlazeFireXXXX and thousands of other users were fighting hordes of Data Monsters. BlazeFireXXX: Final Spirit Cannon! Gohan23: Masenko! Gogeta1181: Big Bang Kamehameha! The three user were taking out monsters one by one with each attack. However, more just kept coming, taking the places of defeated monsters. Gohan23: This is crazy... these things just keep coming. Gogeta1181: At least there easy to kill. Like Saibamen. Or Bio-Men. Or Cell Juniors. BlazeFireXXXX: Thank God for that. Another horde appeared, each one firing mouth energy waves. The three users each got hit, and were stunned from being hit from multiple attacks at the same time. Gogeta1181: Well I guess this is it... Gohan23: Goodbye everyone... BlazeFireXXXX: Goodbye Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki... The monsters surrounding them were charging mouth blasts. But before they could fire, Gotek, SupremeGotenks, and Nappa'sgoatee landed and fired their own Energy Waves. DrAssassin: Golden Kamehameha! SupremeGotenks: Revenge Cannon! Nappa'sgoatee: Break Cannon! All three attacks obliterated the Data Monsters before they could fire their Mouth Energy Waves. All that remained was useless data that was blown away in the wind like ashes... DrAssassin: You guys OK? Gogeta1181, Gohan23, and BlazeFireXXXX: No. SupremeGotenks: Figures. Nappa'sgoatee: The war has begun. Sometime later, Nimbus.69 lands beside them with Jimmykiller9, who has somewhat healed from his injuries. Nimbus: Jim Jim is almost healed. Jimmykiller9: Hey Nimbus, guess what? Nimbus.69: What? Jimmykiller9: Chicken Butt. :3 Chapter 4 - Who is behind this attack?!?! SupremeGotenks, Nappa'sgoatee, DrAssassin, and Nimbs.69 offered to fight alongside with Gogeta1181, BlazeFireXXXX, and Gohan23. Jimmykiller9 soon joined the fight after fully recovering from his remaing wounds and injuries. Each one was taking out Monsters with one attack each. SupremeGotenks: Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!!! Nappa'sgoatee: Bober DX!!! Gotek: Destructo Disk!!! Nimbus.69: *epic Frying Pan smack* Gogeta1181: Stardust Breaker!!! BlazeFireXXXX: Heat Phalanx!!! Gohan23: Kamehame...HA!!! Jimmykiller9: Kill Driver!!! A monster was sneaking up on Nimbus.69 while she was using her Non-Stop Anger rush another monster. But before it could attack SSJ4 Vegito snuck up on it and made short work of it, slicing it in half using his Spirit Sword technqiue on it, killing it isntantly. SSJ4 Vegito: Spirit Sword!!! Ha!!! There was a bright flash of light, and in less then a second, the monsters was sliced in half, each half bleeding data immensly. Nimbus.69: Thanks Vegito! SSJ4 Vegito: Your welcome! He took off and flew straight into another horde of monsters with Kid Janemba and IceMoonCloud by his side. While our heroes were fighting a seperate horde, a familiar voice rang out. ???: Bwahahahahahahaha!! It was Trollmaster09! Trollmaster09: So looks like you wimps can fight back! Everyone: Trollmaster09?!?! Chapter 5 - Trollmasters09's Return! SupremeGotenks: Trollmaster09? Didn't we kill him? Nimbus.69: I guess we were wrong... Trollmaster09: Hahahaha!!! I have resurrected the Data Monster King so it can breed a new army, an army that will asisst me in my conquest to take control of EVERY Wiki created! Nappa'sgoatee: Well good luck in that. The UDBW and DBW will NOT be so hard to take control of. Jimmykiller9: Talk later. Killing time! Pulse Drive! Rah! Jimmykiller9 blasted the originaly-thought-to-be-dead Troll with the Pulse Drive technique. However, he just stood there, unfazed, as if nothing happened at all. Jimmykiller9: Wha... but... but how? Trollmaster09: Hahahaha! I have gained a lot of power the last time we met Jimmy! Jimmykiller9: O rly now? Calamity Blaster!!! HA!!! Jimmykiller9 fired a massive purple blast of data at the troll who merely swatted it aside. Jimmykiller9: I-Impossible...you were not this powerful the last time we fought! Trollmaster9: Oh well then...now you die..Troll Masenko HA!!! Jimmykiller9: Uh oh. Just as the Troll Masenko collided with Jimmykiller9 he felt..nothing. He felt as if the blast was never fired. He then realized it was because someone else had taken the hit. He looked down and saw that Nimbus.69 had taken the hit for him! Jimmykiller9: N-NIM NIM!!! BlazefireXXXX: No..Nimbus... Gohan23: This..this can't be happening... Gogeta1181: Woah...he just took her out...just like that... SupremeGotenks: My God... Trollmaster: HAHAHAHA!!! If I took her out THAT easily defeating all of you will be just as easy! Jimmykiller9 rushes over to the dying Nimbus.69. There was nothing no one could do for her now... Nimbus.69: Whadda ya know... looks like it's me saving your life this time... Jimmykiller9: No... no this can't be happening... please Nim nim... don't die on me... Nimbus.69: Hey Jim Jim...guess what... Jimmykiller: *sniffle* What... Nimbus.69: Chicken... Butt... And with that, she died, disappearing only leaving her password and username behind(which Jimmy took with him afterwards). Chapter 6 - Its the Boston Massacre all over again!!! TheTrollmaster09 now plans on killing our heroes. The first one to go was Nimbus.69, enraging Jimmykiller9 and the others. Jimmykiller9: Nim Nim...why...WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE... TheTrollmaster09: Well its been fun. For me at least. But for you, your girlfriend is dead. Now say goodbye. Troll Spirit Bomb! He raised his hands in the air and gathered data in what appeared to be a ball formed by several blue and white troll faces packed tightly together in a tremendous sphere. TheTrollmaster09: Now HERE YOU ALL DIE!!! But before he could throw it, two users appeared out of nowhere and used a rush attack similar to the Accel Dance, sending the powerful troll flying away and crash landing in a horde of monsters, causing the Troll Spirit Bomb to turn into useless data and disappear. SupremeGotenks: IamSPARK128 and SuperSaiyanSimba? IamSPARK: We came as soon as we saw that Spirit Bomb. SuperSaiyanSimba: Wheres Nimbus? Gotek: Dead...TheTrollmaster09 was trying to kill Jimmy but Nimbus got in the way... SuperSaiyanSimba: Oh... IamSPARK128: That's a... heavy loss... Gohan23: Indeed... o_q <--- Monocle. Jimmykiller: He will pay for this... SupremeGotenks: Got that right. Nappa'sgoatee: Hey guys keep your gaurds up he can show up any at minute no- Suddenly, Nappa'sgoatee went rigid and fell over, revealing TheTrollmaster09 standing behind him, his hand covered in NG's digital blood. Nappa'sgoatee: Oh you son of a... mother... bleh. TheTrollMaster09: Well that was too easy. Everyone: OMG NAPPA'SGOATEE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! TheTrollmaster09: Muwahahahahahahaha!!! Now...TROLL FINAL FLASH!!! RAAAH!!! TheTrollmaster09 fired a massive golden blast composed of thousands of golden troll faces. Everyone managed to get out of the blasts way except Gogeta1181 who tripped over a conveniently placed stone trying to get out of the way. IamSPARK128: Gogeta! Gogeta1181: No no no no NO NO NO NO-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! BlazeFireXXXX: GOGETA!!! NOOOOOO!!! TheTrollmaster09: Meheheheheheh... Gogeta1181 was quickly vaporized from the Troll Final Flash, much to everyone's shock and horror. All that was left behind was data which was quickly blown away by the wind like dust... SuperSaiynaSimba: Holy crap... SupremeGotenks: Everyone! Fire now! Continous DIE DIE Missiles!!! Gohan23: Take this! Super Masenko! Gotek: You must DIE!!! Light Grenade!! BlazeFireXXXX: Eat this troll turd! Final Spirit Cannon! IamSPARK: I am doing this for the lives you took! Forced Spirit Bomb! TheTrollmaster09: Ngh...grh...urk... BlazeFireXXXX's Final Spirit Cannon managed to distract TheTrollmaster09, SuprmeGotenks's Continous DIE DIE Missile Barrage and Gohan23's Super Masenko managed to stun him, and Gotek's Light Grenade sent the troll flying into IamSPARK's Forced Spirit Bomb. It didn't kill him but it did a significant amount of damage to him. SuperSaiyanSimba: Darn it! I tought that would kill him! TheTrollmaster09: Well it didn't...but THIS WILL KILL ALL OF YO- Suddenly TheTrollmaster09 was blasted from behind and sent flying up in a column of purple energy data. Jimmykiller9 had snuck up on him and fired a Pulse Drive from behind. TheTrollmaster09: OW!!!! Jimmykiller: Just so you know THAT was for Gogeta1181. He then fired a Full Power Energy Barrage Wave, each blast hitting him in rapid succession. TheTrollmaster09: Gah! Jimmykiller: And THAT was for Nappa'sgoatee. And this... He started charging a Super Kamehame-Han Solo, one that would take out TheTrollmaster09 for good... Jimmykiller: IS FOR NIM NIM!!! KA...ME...HA...ME..HAN SOLO!!! TheTrollmaster: NOOOOOOOOO!!!! I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE COOOOOOOOOOOORNBREEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!! Now the troll known as TheTrollmaster09, was no more, thanks to Jimmykiller9. Chapter 7 - The search for the Data King Monsters Jimmykiller: Nappa'sgoatee... Gogeta1181... Nim Nim... you all have been avenged. SuperSaiyanSimba: It ain't over yet. SupremGotenks: What? IamSPARK128: Yeah. Didn't he say something like "I have revived the Data King Monster"? Gohan23: Yeah he DID say something like that. Jimmykiller9: I think I know someone who might have an idea... Our surviving Fighters find and ask Supremegogeta to warp them to the LoZ Wiki, thinking that Navi might know something. After searching through countless pages and killing hundreds of invading monsters, they find the Navi section...only to find her trying to escape from a few monsters. Navi: Hey! Hey! Someone help me! SuperSaiyanSimba: Don't worry Navi were coming! Blaze, Gotek, go do something about it. Gotek: Ugh... do we have too? BlazeFireXXXX: Fine... Gotek: Special Beam Cannon! BlazeFireXXXX: IMA FIRIN MAH FULL POWAH ENERGEH WAVE!!! The Data Monsters were killed, and Navi was saved(sadly). Navi: Thank you. :3 SupremeGotenks: Your welcome. :D Jimmykiller9: Anytime Navi. :P Navi: Anyway ya guys need something? SuperSaiyanSimba: Yeah you know a creature called the Data King Monster? Navi: Yesh. I always thought it was dead but I guess I was wrong. :/ Gotek: Yeah. Anyway, a guy named TheTrollmaster09 resurrected it to try and take over the wikis. We managed to kill him but the DKM is still on the loose. Navi: Yeah I know where you can find him. BlazeFireXXXX: Really? Where? Navi: The Fictional Monsters wiki! SupremeGotenks: Fictional... Monsters wiki? Navi: Yeah! I can't take you there but I think Supremegogeta can. SuperSaiyanSimba: Kay. Thanks navi. And see ya later! Navi: Bai! After returning to the UDB Wiki, Our heroes (and heroine.) asked Supremegogeta to teleport them to the Fictional Monsters Wiki, they searcjed through several pages, attacking and killing invading Data Monsters. However, the ferocious, more powerful residents of the wiki treated the Data Monsters like salty. crunchy snacks, paying little to no attention to our team. Gotek: Man this place scares the living data outta me. BlaxeFireXXXX: Calm down man. All we gotta do is kill this Data Monster King and then we can leave. IamSPARK128: Yeah, let's get this done and over with. SupremeGotenks: Navi said it should be around here- Before SG could finish, a fierce growling was heard from a distance. SuperSaiyanSimba: Uhh... did anyone hear that? After the growling stopped, a loud, menacing roar was heard. Gohan23: Uh oh... Jimmykiller9: I think we found the Data Monster King, guys. After walking a couple of more feet, they soon encountered what look like an over-sized Data Monster. Data King Monsters: ROAR!!! Gohan23: WOAH THAT THING IS HUGE!!! BlazeFireXXXX: You can say that again. SupremeGotenks: WOAH THAT THING IS HUGE!!! Gohan23: Hey I was gonna say that! Gotek: >_> IamSPARK128: <_< Data Monster King: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!! Chapter 8 - THE FINAL BATTLE Data Monster King: WHO DARES TRESPASS MY TERRITORY? SuperSaiyanSimba: It can talk? Data Monster King: YES. BOTH MY POWER AND INTELLIGENCE FAR SURPASSES THAT THEN ANY OF MY MINIONS. FIGHITNG ME WOULD ONLY BRING YOU DEATH. Jimmykiller9: Look pal, we've been killing your cronies longer than you've been sleeping. Data Monster King: LIKE I HAVE ALREADY STATED, I AM MUCH STRONGER THAN THE OTHER MONSTERS YOU'VE FOUGHT. SupremeGotenks: Yeah, thats what you say now, but what are you gonna say when your Monster goons are feeding on your corpse? IamSPARK: Well, that was unessecarily morbid... Data Monster King: SUCH RESELIANCE FOR SUCH A PEASENT. SupremeGotenks: Hey! Data Monster King: YOU MAY OUTNUMBER ME, 1 TO 7... BUT YOU ARE ALL SEVERELY OUT-MATCHED. As se said this, the King fired a colossal Mouth Energy Sphere at SuperSaiyanSimba, rendering her unconscious, much to everyone's shock. Everyone: O[]O Data Monster King: SO, WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT MY MONSTERS FEEDING ON MY CARCASS? SupremeGotenks: Well... FU- Once again, before he could finish, the Monster King started firing a barrage of blue mouth blasts, exploding on contact, completely destroying whatever they hit. Our heroes were running around, evading the blasts, trying not be vaporized. After a while, they finally managed to find a shelter them selves from the King's mouth blast barrage. BlazeFireXXX: Alright, we need to think of a plan guys if we don't wanna die... Jimmykiller9: Wait, we left SSS out there! Gotek: I'll go get her. Gohan23: Good luck trying not to die. Gotek: Gee, thanks... Gotek revealed himself from the stone pillar he and the other users were hiding behind. He looked up at it and saw that the Data Monster King has been blasting it, trying to destroy it and reveal themselves. It looked like it could fall any second. Gotek saw SuperSaiyanSimba still out cold behind the grusome creature. The Monster King spotted him, however, and flashed him a menacing, toothy grin. Data Monster King: SO, YOU ARE THE FIRST WHO WANT'S TO DIE? IT SEEMS LIKE YOU DON'T VALUE YOUR LIFE TOO MUCH ANYWAY. Gotek: You'll never take me alive! Final FLASH!!! Gotek fired a devastating golden/yellow data wave at the creature, who merely swatted the attack aside. Gotek: o_O Data Monster King: SUCH PATHETIC TECHNIQUES. HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO WIN WHEN YOU CAN EVEN TOUCH ME? And with that, the monster dissipated into a dark, swirling mist. Gotek looked around as the King materialized behind him, claws ready. Gotek: WHAT THE CRA- Before Gotek could react, the King slashed Gotek's back open so badly that his digital spine was practically visible. Digital blood sprayed from the wound and stained the King's claws. Gotek: ARGH, MY BACK!!! IamSPARK128: Well, that's sure to leave a mark... BlazeFireXXX: You think? SupremeGotenks: Don't worry Gotek, I'll save you! SupremeGotenks rushed in to save his mortally wounded friend, only to get swatted to a wall by the Monster King's tail, as if he were swatting a fly with a fly swatter. SG made a loud THUD and a crater upon impact. SupremeGotenks: DA- X_X King: AHAHAHAHA! NOW, WHO WISHES TO GET MAULED NEXT... Jimmykiller9: We've got to think of a plan, if not we're all bound to die. IamSPARK128: Well that's really positive... Jimmykiller: You know its true SPARK. Everything we did will be in vain if we fail... ???: Don't worry guy's we got your back. Suddenly, Willtocool and Nappa77m alongside with IceMoonCloud and Kid Janemba at their side. Gohan23: Will? Nappa? IMC? KJ? How did you guys find us? Nappa77: Supremegogeta told us. He knew that you guys would have trouble so he sent us, but something is preventing us for staying for an extended period of time. IamSPARK128: Well your gonna try and help us? IceMoonCloud: Yep. Where's SSS, SG, and Gotek? BlazeFireXXXX: Simba and Gotenks are unconscious and Gotek is severely hurt. At least now with more fighters on our side, we stand a better chance. Kid Janemba: Wait I heard Nimbus, Gogeta, and NG were with you guys. Where are they? Jimmykiller9: Dead... you guys remember Trollmaster09 right? Willtocool: Yeah... why? After that, there was a long dreadful silence, as our heroes mourned the loses of their fallen comrades and friends... Kid Janemba: ... Forget I asked then... IamSPARK128: YOU BETTER FORGET! Kid Janemba: What? Gohan23: Calm down SPARK... BlazeFireXXXX: Yeah, no need to get so p*ssed off. IamSPARK128: Sorry... IceMoonCloud: ANYWAYS, we'll distract the giant lizard while you guys go get SSS, SG, and Gotek. King: YOU DARE INSULT ME? YOU MUST DIE. Willtocool: NOT TODAY, B*TCH. Willtocool, Kid Janemba, IceMoonCloud, and Nappa77 ran out from their hiding place and fired several data energy bullets, creating a monsoon of explosions. The King: RAH, THIS BARELY EVEN TICKLES. NOW FEEL MY GODLY WRATH- IamSPARK128: YOUR MOTHER! IamSPARK128 lept at the King's face and stabbed him in the eye with a dagger made from rock. It was the first actual damage anyone has ever been able to deal with the King ever since the fight started. The King's blood ran down from his wounded eye and dripped on the floor. DAH KING: GRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! IamSPARK128: How do you like THEM apples?! King: NOW I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO KILL YOU FIRST. I wonder how you taste... IamsSPARK128: OH crap... Then the King grabbed IamSPARK128 and placed him directly over his huge jaws. His breath smelled of corpses and death. IamSPARK128: I think I just soiled myself... ;-; King: OM NOM NOM!! The King shouted this in victory as he placed SPARK in his mouth. He cried out for help as the creature's jaws closed around SPARK's body. A sickening crunch was heard. The King had just devoured IamSPARK128. Gohan23: Oh God! BlazeFireXXXX: He just ate SPARK! Whole! IceMoonCloud: I think I'm gonna be sick... Jimmykiller9: Don't throw up on me... SupremeGotenks: So, uh, what did I miss? SupremeGotenks walked up to the group, carrying a still out cold SuperSaiyanSimba and a still conscious Gotek on his back Nappa77: When did you wake up? SupremeGotenks: When you think about it, getting smacked into a rock wall hurts a lot less than getting blasted right in the face by a mouth blast. Gotek: But not nearly as much as getting your back slashed open... SupremeGotenks: Good point. Jimmykiller9: SPARK's sacrifice will not be in vain... BlazeFireXXXX: Yeah, we'll show that scaly son of a- The King's tail swatted away at the top half of the heroes hiding place. DAH KING: PROBLEM? *troll face* Everyone: *Poker Face* DAH KING: *troll face* Everyone: *poker face* DAH KING: *troll face* Everyone: RUN!!! They all did just that. DAH KING-Gotta stop with that...-the King gave chase. Category:Page added by SupremeGotenks Category:Fan Fiction Category:Story invented by Supreme Gotenks Category:Awesome pages